Moving out and moving in
by sparkling-saphyre
Summary: The Anezaki's are moving to Nagoya, what is the team captain to do when the smartest manager is leaving them... MxH pairing... yey! my first eyeshield 21...want more mail me


Author's note

Saphyre: Oh no… I can't help myself but write this story

Hiruma **(firing his M4A1 Carbine model gun)**: kekekekeke…. Like who cares about that kekekeke lets go on with the show

**(Saphyre and Mamori covering their ears with their hands)**

Mamori: Saphyre, this is not the first time that you did this

Saphyre: Gomme ne!!!!

**Both saphyre and Mamori are shouting because of hiruma's gun fire**

Mamori: mou, Hiruma kun stop it right now!

**Hiruma look at her and smirk… mind you it was and evil smirk**

Hiruma: Make me **(he walks towards her but she didn't back down**

**And both their faces are so close with each other now, almost 2 inches already**

Saphyre: those two are starting to heat up, and I still haven't started my story

**Then sena and suzuna enter**

Suzuna: hi!

Saphyre: hi sena kun … hi suzuna chan

Sena: hi… huh?? Their fighting again??

Saphyre: Leave them alone… that is where they find their happiness

Suzuna: Eh!? Honto honto…

**Suzuna is acting like a cute little girl asking and taking more interest about their sempais**

Saphyre nods her head

Sena **(sweat drop**): let's just start the story

Suzuna: Saphyre doesn't own anything in this story except her story plot…

**Story:**

It was already 7:00 in the evening and Mamori is washing the dishes in their kitchen when she heard the phone rang. She was about to dry her hands when her mother gave her a sign that leave the pone to her.

Mamori smile and went back to her chores.

Mamori's POV

_I'm Mamori Anezaki, young and still single. I am in second year high school, attending the __Deimon Private Senior High School __and a member of the discipline committee. I am an only child, smart and care a lot to my friends especially to Kobayakawa Sena. He is my childhood friend. He is so weak and fragile to me, everyone bullies him and I just can't help myself not help him. _

_Because of him, I became the member of the Deimon's Devil Bat's Team, a team for the American Foot ball club. I volunteered for them as an assistant but ended up now as a manager. There I met lots of new guys and friends. There's Suzuna chan, Musashi san, coach Doboroku, Kurita kun, Monta kun, the Ha-ha brothers, Manabu san, and everyone else…. And of course….Hi-_

End of POV

She was cut off in her thoughts

"Mamori chan, can we talk after you washed the dishes" her mother asks, she looks pale

"Of course mom" she politely answered and her mother left after giving her a plain smile 'wonder what happened'

Mamori finished washing the dishes and went to the living room. She saw her mom looking disturbed and her dad who is not different from her mother's expression.

"Ah, Otosan welcome home" Mamori greeted him with cheery smile but his father just gave her a force smile.

Mamori begun to feel disturbed

"Mama, Papa doshtano?" she asked, it was her mother than answered her and she didn't quite expected it

"Mamori" mamori noted the seriousness in her mom's voice and the missing suffice after her name "We have something to discuss to you"

"Ahm, sure" was her only replied and take a seat across the sofa where her parents are sitting

"Mamori, me and your mother have already talked about this and we really did our best to find and solve the solution to the problem, and we think this is the best" his father began

Mamori nodded understanding the fact that this is serious and it needs immediate action

"Mamori, we have to move away" her mother concluded

'What? That's the problem? Well it's not a problem, we'll just have to move away right… wait, move a way….move away as in…'

"change house from this to another place" Mamori exclaim

Both her parents didn't say anything but nods their head. Now this is a problem but wait, there's still hope

"Wait, I think its okay, so where are we going to move?" She ask keeping her hopes up "More importantly why are we moving?"

Mamori heard his father sigh

"I was transferred to Nagoya by my company, I cannot refuse because they said they are going to make the manager and you know that I am in no place to refuse because we are having our financial problem and you are still in high school and needs to go to college plus the land owner wants to increase the renting payment"

"I am sorry Mamori chan, but we…"

Mamori smile to them

"I can always take the train right?" Mamori won't give in

"yes, but it's not safe anymore now a days especially when you'll go home late. I'm sorry Mamori chan, but you need to submit a letter to your school stating that you'll stop going to school" her mother said

"Eh? Demo… demo okasan, 2 more months and I'll be in third year high school. I cannot afford to transfer now" Mamori explained

"Well there's still one solution left" Her father introduce Mamori and her mother look at him "quite you extra curricular activity and be sure to be home not sooner then 6pm"

Mamori was shock, moving out is difficult, but quitting the n foot club team is…. Painful

'Eh, why, why now. We are almost there reaching our goal, our dream, the Christmas ball cup' Mamori look at her parents, to her father and close her eyes 'Mamori, this is not the time to be selfish. Your family is having a financial problem, moving out is our only choice and renting a dorm is just additional expenses.'

Both Mr. and Mrs. Anezaki is looking more depressed, and with the look of their situation this is not the time to be selfish

"Otosan, Okasan, I understand. I'll try to finished my work with club so when I left there won't be any problem" Mamori said

She saw her parents smile, that's right, as long as she see's them happy

"Mamori, we're going to move 3 days from now"

Mamori nod and excuse herself to her room. Once inside she close door and lean on it

Mamori's POV

_In the club I met several people, strong football players, weird but reliable. I wonder how the devil will react on this._

End of POV

And Mamori turned off the light and went to bed but not sleep (OKAY NO PERVERTED THOUGHTS OKAY)

In school, as usual Mamori arrive earlier than everyone in her class, well except for our cool devil of course.

Mamori saw him and was about to walk towards him when she remember maybe this is not yet time for that so instead she went to her seat and took out her homework well actually the game plan for today's practice

Hiruma saw her enter the room but didn't made any sound, well except for the popping oh his famous non sugar gum.

Hiruma's POV

_What's up with her, usually she enter the room with a bag of that fucking sugar snack and will walks towards me and offer it which I will obviously decline. _

_Hiruma saw her face plain in expression, something that is rare for the fucking manager to see. She sigh as she turn the page_

_He flash his evil grin_

End of POV

Mamori is carefully reviewing the record book and the cards for the game when suddenly she felt long strong arm snake on her shoulder.

Mamori flush and look up to see him grinning as if there's no tomorrow

"Hi-Hiruma kun?" she asked

"Oi Fucking Manager I think you have forgotten something" he said

Mamori look at him dumb folded

"I did?" she thought. What she didn't know Hiruma's grin expression were changed to an evil smirk. And when she look up to him again to ask forgetting the fact that his face is near her and his arms are still in her shoulders

"Your fucking cream puff" and Hiruma handed him a bag off it before walking away and back to his place and then students are starting to enter the room "and don't be late in today's practice. Kekekeke"

"Mamori chan ohayou!" greeted by one of her classmates

"Ohayou Oreya chan" she replied still holding the bag of cream puffs

"Wow cream puff can I have some?" Oreya asked and as she was about to take one piece, a loud noise can be heard coming from the back. To be precise coming from Yoichi Hiruma

Oreya look at him and saw him flash the famous devil grin and she sweat drop

"A-anou I think I already ate my break fast back home. Gomme ne Mamori chan" and Oreya went to take her seat… in a hurry

Mamori look back at him and immediately as if nothing happened Hiruma began typing on his laptop.

'Right the practice later' she thought and turned away

As she was about to turned around, he didn't fail to see her face looking more depressed. His eyes not leaving her back.

During the class, well just like any other class, it's boring. Their having a discussion about American revolution. Something about Japan being bomb and the terror from the past. Like what the heck, it's way back ages ago. Can't they discuss something more present, something that is more important, something like about their upcoming tournaments?

Well that is what Mamori is thinking anyway

Right, the tournament, the game, the Christmas ball, the times that she gave for the success, the effort she done to make the team strong, the signals she had created for the team captain to communicate… all the things she had contributed and she will not be there to see it till the end.

She sigh and look back to the board and back to her notes.

Well it may be just a sigh, but nothing can pass the long pointy ears of the elf, err I mean the devil.

At the back, Hiruma is still watching her, he don't know why but he just can't help himself not notice her today. She looks so problematic, she looks sad, depressed. She have sighed for 25th times this morning and he really doesn't like to hear more for the rest of the day.

Finally lunch time, Hiruma saw Mamori's friend wave a hand on her

'tch,' he made a sound. Mamori is being invited to eat with them but she declines instead she walks towards Hiruma

"I wanna share this with you" she said holding the bag he gave her earlier that morning"

Hiruma look at him and walk away

"Fat chance fucking manager. I don't eat sweets" he said leaving the room, carrying his m16 gun and his laptop, from behind Mamori is following with the bag on her left hand and the record book she had been looking since this morning.

Hiruma opened the door to the roof top; no one goes there except him and now her because they fear Hiruma.

He sat on the floor leaning on the fence and began typing again for another great strategy plan. Mamori look him and sat besides him on his left. She opened the record book and began emphasize some things about the practice game they had yesterday. She also took one cream puff from the bag and every now and then she took a bite.

For several minutes they were like that, and now it is Mamori's 5th cream puff and the last one and Hiruma didn't failed to count it

"oi Fucking manager" Mamori look at him and saw him make hand signs that she had created

"Fucking-Manager-Stuffing-her-face-again-with-Cream-Puff-You'll-Turn-To-Pig-In-No-Time" she read signal by signal and before she knew it he was actually making fun of her

"Baka" Mamori said and ate the last piece but before she could begin her writing again, she turned to him

"Ne Hiruma kun" she heard him make a sound "what if I fall to someone who is an opponent of our team, what will you do?"

The noise from the typing stop but continued again as if nothing happened

"Hiruma kun?" she asked again

"What am I your fucking boy friend fucking manager? Of course we'll crush him and his team until he can no longer stand up kekekeke" he said proudly

"That is what you will tell the team to do, but what if that someone takes me away from the team, what will you do?" Mamori's tone is different.

Actually they never had this kind of conversation even before the team has started. Mamori is no longer looking at him. She is now standing and looking outside the school as if something interesting just appeared there

Hiruma didn't answer, he is still typing on his computer

"What if we were to loose and I am the bet, what will you do?" her voice is steady so compose; her bangs are covering her face.

Hiruma too shows a blank expression. The environment is not helping either, as a deafening silence envelops them

"Is this what this is all about, your fucking boy friend wants you for his own. "

Hiruma's voice is cold, and she can tell he is getting irritated.

"Well fucking manager, tell you fucking boy friend you cant quite the job cause I said so and if he is fucking stupid enough not to understand that, then tell him to fucking meet me tomorrow and I'll fucking show him who he fucking messing up with" and Hiruma stood up and left her alone standing shock. He slam then door close behind him.

Mamori finally look back and stare at the close door between them

"It's not as if I like this to happened" and Mamori sat back again and her gaze fell on the record book she has been writing. "I better finished this by tomorrow then"

Meanwhile Hiruma is really irritated

"Damn, why am I so irritated? It's not as if I fucking care if the fucking manager had a fucking boyfriend who is fucking selfish or the part of her fucking leave or the fucking…" Hiruma is grumbling to himself when he bump kurita and Musashi while turning on the corner

"Look at the fucking way you're going fucking Fatty" he growl making Kurita back off

"What's wrong Hiruma why are you so mad, just this morning you look fine to me" Kurita ask

"Who fucking cares?" and he started to walk again but this time Musashi and Kurita is following him

"So did Mamonee chan dump you or something" Oops hit the spot; out of no where Hiruma pull and shot his m16 to their feet

"Shut up fucking old man" and he continue firing it to them. Just then Mamori came stop him because he is causing a commotion and also because she is a member of the discipline committee.

"Stop Hiruma kun" she demanded. Her eyes met his ears. She can feel and tell that he is still irritated and she can't help it

Hiruma made a sound and turned around and walked away

"Don't you dare be fucking late this practice you fucking got that?" he said before turning to another corner

Mamori sigh and look back at the two men

"I'm sorry this is really my fault" Mamori said bowing her head down

"Eh? Mamoneechan it's alright please stop that" Kurita said. She smile

"Whatever happened between the two of you should be resolve soon" Musashi said "don't worry, you guys can talk again after he cools off" then he patted Mamori's back and left

Kurita smile and followed Musashi and followed where their friend went off

"Arigatou" she said and turned and walk the opposite way

In the practice game, sena and the others are already there practicing pass, throw, defense and bunting and out of no where,

BOOM!

"Where the fucking hell is she?" Hiruma said fuming

"Waaa, Younii is scary" Suzuna said running our of the club house

Sena run towards her

"What happened?" sena asked

"Mamone … mamone" but before Suzuna can finished

"Everyone 100 lap and move it!" he said and began shooting his gun towards them making the poor players run.

"What's his problem?" Monta asked

"I dunno" Sena replied

"I think that's because Mamonechan is not here yet" Kurita said

"Eh it's not like her to be late" Sena said "Something must have happened

Meanwhile back at where Doboroku and Hiruma is

"What are you fucking idiots talking about, do you even want Cerberus to go out and chase you to hell? Run faster!" the devil demanded while firing his gun again at them; Cerberus is there too and is alert

"I didn't know Mamoneechan's absence can bring out the devil within you" Doboroku said while drinking his sake

"Shut up fucking old coach" he hissed 'It's not like I care, but this is the only way I can bring that fucking manager back"

After one hour, Mamori came running towards the field with Suzuna not far behind

"Hiruma kun I am here so stop them already" Mamori said as she tried to catch her breath. She just run from the top building down to the field after her meeting with the discipline committee club, but she cant complain compare to what the whole team did.

"You're fucking late" he said

"I have an emergency meeting with discipline committee club" she explained

"But I told you not to be late"' he hissed

"And I told you I had an emergency meeting" she just wont back down

Hiruma look at her annoyed but not angry. He just hate the fact that this girl in front of him won't easily back down. He smirk. His smile is reaching both ends of his ears

"And how can you prove it that you were really in that fucking meeting of yours and not with your fucking boy friend?" he ask

But he did too much, too much that he didn't foresee her next move

SLAP

Everyone in there look at them, most of the players mouth a re opened shock and their eyes are as wide as saucers. Doboroku almost drop his bottle sake.

Hiruma is shock, he didn't see that coming. He can feel his left chick heat up and stings. He wasn't wounded or anything, but it did hurt.

Mamori on the other hand cannot keep it all to her self now. She is going to collapse. The last strength that she had is now slipping out of her grasp and there it was.

A white clear fluid formed and fallout of her eyes. Hiruma look at her and was about to shout at her when she saw her cry.

Her tears no matter how hard she wipe it off no matter how often she brush it off, it just wont stop from flowing down

"That fucking hu-" he was cut off by her

"I thought you understand me. I thought we understand each other" she said not looking at him "But I guess I was wrong. I really don't care a damn thing anymore" and Mamori run off away from the field, away from the team, away from Him.

Suzuna from behind went towards the devil captain

"You know You-nii, for a captain who should know what is happening in your team you're being quite stupid" Suzuna said

Hiruma look at her

"She just quit the discipline committee club so her time won't be divided and will be able to focus on the team." Suzuna said

"the fucking manager doesn't need to do that and she fucking knows it" Hiruma said

"Yes but did you know that Mamori is moving out in the next two days" Musashi said walking towards his friend

"What Mamone is leaving?" Monta reacted and so on the Ha-Ha brothers who did that is a do-re-mi fashion

"I didn't know that" Sena said "Mamone"

"I over heard Oreya and Mamori talking and that Malone decided to drop the committee and go for the America football club. I heard her father was assigned to Nagoya and since she is an only child and a girl, they are being over protective over her. I can understand if her parents have decided on that, our streets today are not really what you call safe" Musashi explained then he remembers something

"And you just fucking say that now fucking old man?" Hiruma growl

Musashi smirk

"So what are you going to do now captain, our manager has just left the field" Hiruma smirk, that is pretty dumb question

"we bring her back of course fucking old man" he said then when he saw the team getting relax, she fired his gun in the air and said

"You fucking brats can now go home… ya-ha" and the team collapse in the field exhausted

"hey you fucking cheer leader" Hiruma turn his gaze on Suzuna

"hai?"

"Be the fucking assistant for a while and give the fucking brats some water and towel" and then Hiruma left

"Sure no problem… just… do APOLOGIZE TO HER!!!" she shouted and Hiruma smirk without looking back

"Yeah right" he sarcastically said to himself

In the Anezaki house that evening

"Mamori chan dinner is ready" her mom called from the dinning room.

Mamori is in her room busy fixing the half torn record book.

Earlier the moment she arrive home and reach her room, she unconsciously threw the book and hit the wall making the book slightly tore while she jump on her bed, burying her face on her pillow.

She turned around and sat up only to see herself in the mirror. Her eyes are red and there are presence of excess tears.

'I look miserable' she thought

It's a good thing no one is home when she arrived; at least she wouldn't have to explain anything.

"Mamori chan" her mom called again

Mamori look her self at the mirror again and sigh. She walks towards her door and yelled back

"gomme ne okasan. I'm not really hungry right now" she said and closed the door, not bothering to answer her mom's next question

Instead she went back to her table and began taping the book. When finished, she took out her pen again and began writing

'I've gotta finished this for everyone' she thought

Meanwhile in Hiruma's room he is busy having phone call to someone

"kekeke you do understand what I mean right?" an evil shadow can be seen smirking

"y-yes, I do. But the deal…" the man's voice over the other line is trembling and unsure as if he is guilty of something he did

"kekeke, don't worry your secret is safe with me" he paused for a while "that is until you break our agreement" and then he hung up but he still heard him made a groan; he smirk

Hiruma close his cellular phone and place it on his king size bed

"Doing your dirty work again?" Musashi asked. Hiruma didn't bother to look back at him

"Fucking old man" Hiruma then went to his table and began typing again

"You know why don't you just be honest to yourself and to her?" Musashi is still leaning on the door frame "It will be a lot easier for you to act jealous you know" he teased

"Shut up fucking old man. And who's jealous?" hiruma asked

"Anyway good luck for tomorrow" and Musashi left but before he closed the door, Hiruma look back at him

"fucking old man" Musashi stop on his track and look at him "leave your fucking key to my place; it's really creepy having a boy coming in and out of my place." he said smirking

"don't worry, I'll be sure to give this duplicate to Mamori when I manage to see her tomorrow" and he finally lock the door

Hiruma stare at the door for a minute and out of no where an idea hit him making him smirk evilly

"kekekeke, why didn't I think about that" and Hiruma began typing again to his laptop

The next day in school, Hiruma left his condominium unit early. Last seen… near the Anezaki residence

"I'm going now mother" Mamori said then she closed the door and run to the street

"Target had just left the building" he said watching the girl in his binocular; then a wild grinning expression appeared on his face as he watched the red hair girl leave "It's show time" and Hiruma jump off the tree he was standing

Mamori arrived early. She was expecting to see Hiruma there but no Youichi Hiruma can be found. She sat on her chair and feeling uneasy she look back again to his chair wondering what could have happened to him

"He always came early" Mamori said then grab something on her bag. She carefully scan the item in her hand. It was taped but it still looks fine. Then students are starting to enter the room and 30 minutes had passed and still no sign of You chi Hiruma. She sigh

"Why do I care it's not like I'm worried" she said to herself but Oreya heard her

"What did you say?" Oreya ask; Mamori startled look at her

"N-nothing" she said "I'm just talking to myself"

Oreya look at her then back to Hiruma's chair

"Did you tell him that you quite the discipline committee just for the sake of American Football team?" Oreya asked looking at her but Mamori refused to look back, and somehow look hurt "Then why do you still look so sad, didn't you told him that you did that so you wont have any conflicts in your time even though you will have to go commute from Nagoya till here in Tokyo?"

Mamori sigh

"it doesn't matter anymore. I have thought about this last night, and even if i quite the discipline committee club, it will be too much. Too expensive, too much time consuming and after the practice and school activity, I will be too tired to study and travel back home" Mamori explained

"Eh then are you going to quite the football team" Oreya was shock when Mamori nods her head "Demo, what about all the hardships that you have made for the team, you efforts?"

Mamori didn't answer for a while

"Gommene, demo my mind is all settled now. When Hiruma kun arrived I'll… I'll tell him that." Mamori replied

Oreya look at her sadly then Mamori stood up

"Excuse me, I'll go the comfort room before the class starts" and she left

On her way back from the rest room…Mamori fell into deep thoughts

'Besides, I don't think he cares. Especially what happened yesterday.' She sigh 'why did he suddenly got angry anyway.'

Mamori is so busy thinking that she wasn't able to see someone and they bump into each other

"Ah I'm sorry" Mamori said while bowing and when she look up

"What do you think you're doing Mamori san" Musashi ask looking down at her

"Ah, Musashi kun… nothing, just thinking" Mamori said smiling

"what's wrong? You look down" he ask

"I-I'm fine" she lied

"you're not a good liar Manager" Musashi then look outside the window " You should be more open to us players"

Open, yeah open is the term. Mamori look outside the window too

"Musashi san, I'm also quitting the team so you don't have to call me manager anymore" Mamori informed. Musashi look at her but she wears blank expression

"Is this because of what happened yesterday, between you and Youichi?" he ask

"Not really, I heard you guys already knew that we are moving to Nagoya, and traveling back and fort after school and practice is too much. It'll be too tiring for me and I won't be able to study if that happened" she explained

There was a long paused between the two of them and then the bell rang signaling that the class is about to start.

Mamori bow her head and turned away when Musashi called her again

"Mamori" Mamori stop on her tracks and look back "Did you told him that already?"

"No I haven't. I am planning too but he's late today" she said

'Late? That's new' Musashi thought then that is when it hits her. Musashi walks towards her and from his pocket, he handed her a key

Mamori look at her dumb folded

"Keep it for now" he said and walk away to his own class "manager"

Mamori look at him and watch him till he disappeared. Then he was shock when somebody walk behind her

"What the fucking heck are you still doing here in the corridor? The fucking class is starting" it was Hiruma and then he walks away with Mamori following from behind.

The class started and ended as boring as any other class. Well that is what Hiruma thought anyway.

He is not listening to the class and is busily typing on his laptop. The teacher sweat drops as he is trying to teach the class while his classmates do feel the same. Except for Mamori who just sigh

Even though Hiruma is like that, all his test is straight A's. he never failed to anything. Sometimes people thinks that is because he black mails people so black mailing teachers is not a problem but she know he wont do that. Sure he black mails teachers, students and others but not for his own benefit, but for the benefits of others. Right, Hiruma is the type of person to over do it for the sake of others even if he refuse to admit it.

During lunch time Mamori saw Hiruma left the room

"So you're just here"

Hiruma didn't bother to look from his laptop

"What do you fucking want fucking manager?"

'How did she knew I'm here anyway' he thought 'come to think of it, she always finds me where ever I go or hide' wait did he just said hide?

"Did Musashi san told you something?" she asked not looking at her but leaning on the fence

"What would the fucking old man want to say to me?" his voice is steady still he is busy typing in his computer in lightning speed "By the way did you already finished the last game I asked you to analyze?"

Mamori didn't answer but she gave the book. Hiruma with his eyes look at it for a second

"you tore the book? It has tape on it" his sharp eyes look at the book, at her then back to his monitor

"I accidentally drop it, but I have taped it so I think its okay now" she plainly replied

There was a long silence between the two of us and after a few more seconds, Mamori started walking away

"I heard you quite the fucking discipline club" He started grinning "why so you can focus your time more on the team, huh fucking manager?" he stop has stop typing now "or do you want to spend more time with me especially after the practice like we usually do?" he teased but Mamori didn't seems to be affected

"Not really, That book will be my last assignment from you, Youichi Hiruma." Hiruma look at her seriously. He doesn't like what he is hearing and he is feeling really uncomfortable "I'm quitting the team" and with that she opened the door and went in

Hiruma look at the door where she entered. He looks deadly serious, well not scary but serious then a small grin started to appear on his lips

"Like you fucking can fucking manager"

The class is finally ended. Mamori is fixing her things and putting her books inside her bag when he heard a man's voice shouting from the door

"its practice time, Ya-ha!" Hiruma shouted firing his gun in the air "You fools should not be late or you'll run 200 laps today, kekekekeke " Hiruma said announcing it to everyone with a megaphone on his other hand "And don't let me be the first to arrive there or you're all going to see what HELL IS!!!" everyone is looking at him and every member of the American football club heard him and sweat drop

In the 2nd floor of the building…

"Oh no? Sena kun hurry up, I really don't want to see hell today MAX" Monta said in panic and drag Sena out of the room

"O-Oi matte yo" Sena cried

In the next room

"Oh no, more practice…" Taki said while twirling with one foot raised in the air (he's really weird )

On the third floor, The Ha-Ha brothers react like they usually does and immediately pack their bags and run

On the same floor as to where Hiruma and Mamori is, but just on the next room

"Hiruma is so energetic today" Kurita commented while walking towards the door

"tch" Musashi then took his bag

Meanwhile in field where Doboroku is waiting

"honestly that man" he also heard his announcement. He was about to drink his sake when he felt the ground tremble "Eh earthquake?" then he saw from the school big smoke of dust and then he saw the team player running towards them

"tch, this is going to be interesting"

Back to where Hiruma and Mamori is, Hiruma look back at her with his famous smile. Mamori is looking at him too and saw how happy he is

' guess me quitting is nothing to him' she thought and turned back to fixing her bag when suddenly

"Oi fucking manager!" he called, Mamori look at him really annoyed with his name calling

"I' sorry but I have my name and I am no longer your Ma-" she was cut off and wasn't expecting to hear what he said

"Don't you dare be late or those fucking brats will see hell and even see Satan, kekekekeke" and he left. Musashi and Kurita is waiting for him

Mamori sigh

"He is waiting" Oreya said smiling

"I already quite the team" she insisted

"oh then you wouldn't mind having the poor kawaii sena kun and the others suffer?" Oreya said smiling

Mamori look at her and she's getting suspicious

"And since when did you get too close to worry for the team?" Mamori ask

Oreya sweat drop

"What? I watch your game and I met some of the players" Oreya reasoned out

"besides Hiruma kun is waiting for you"

"Whatever, fine I'll go but this will be the end" and Mamori took her bag and went out

Oreya smile and took out her phone

"She's coming" she type then pressed send

In the field, Suzuna felt her cell phone vibrate. She opened it and read the message and smile before closing it

"Sena kun!!" she called

Sena saw her and walks towards her

"Hi Suzuna chan, you look happy" he commented

"of course I am and you too" she said

"Why, I heard Mamoneechan and Hiruma san are still fighting and when Mamoneechan won't appear here, We'll die" Sena said looking more depressed

"teehee, don't be silly no ones gonna die, not me, you or anyone in the team" she said putting high hope on his face

"How can you tell?" he ask

"It's a secret" she said place a kissed on his cheek "Do your best today and I'll be cheering for you in the side

Sena smile on his girl friend and run back to the team

"You look happy just because of one kissed" Monta teased while Sena blush

"You and my sister is cool just like me" Taki said while twirling again with one foot in the air

Sena just laugh and then continued their warm up exercise

Meanwhile inside the club room, Mamori just arrived; she is already wearing her daily practice uniform. She saw Hiruma typing in on his favorite spot. Mamori then went behind the counter and place her bags under it and took out her pen and a new record book.

She scan the room for the last time, the area is big and needs to be cleaned daily or the whole room that looks like a casino will be full of dust, manga will be found anywhere, pile of dirty towels will be scattered anywhere and lastly, no one will stop Hiruma when he started to over do it again.

Right, she usually do all that stuff, it's like a daily routine for her which she automatically do before and after the game practice.

But she won't be doing that anymore, right this will be the last time she'll do this.

Mamori walk towards the cabinet and pull several towels out and place them neatly on a red basket in the corner. She also took out several bottles of water and places them on the next basket.

'Okay that's finished now the cleaning part' and Mamori walk towards where the mop is

What Mamori didn't know is a pair of eyes carefully watching her from behind. She really didn't notice it because of the ongoing endless typing of keyboard.

Mamori started moping the floor and after a few more minutes she place the mop in one corner and scan the room again. She look satisfied. Hiruma saw that she already finished so he closed his laptop and stood up

"Let's start the practice" he said and walks out of the room; Mamori nodded and took the baskets, pen and record book out into the field

Everyone was shock to see Mamori there and thank the gods because there will be no hell today.

The practice was hard but not hell like what happened yesterday. The team players improved a lot from increasing their strength power to the max of defense. The players feels less exhausted and they were able to tolerate the hardship even when it already started to rain. Doboroku is giving her instructions while she hand signal it Hiruma. And when it started to rain harder, I called the team out even though Hiruma is against it. they had minor argument but nevertheless the practice ended earlier than expected.

Because of the rain, the ground is muddy and so is the whole club room. Mamori sigh, it's already 5:30 pm. The whole place is a disaster she can't even imagine what the place will look like when she stops cleaning the area. She sigh again

"Well, this is my last task, better finished it soon so I can help prepare the things to be pack at home" she said energetically. She pulled her hair in a pony tale, wear her apron and took the broom out.

One corner to the other she started cleaning the place. She organize and sort the manga that has been scattered. She put the dirty towel in the laundry bag. She wipe the counter clean and began sweeping and moping the floor.

As usual Hiruma is in his usual corner typing the new tactics for the game or is he?

One by one, the team members started to go out from the washroom, looking more refresh

"Wooh! That was a great bath Max" Monta cheered

"Mamoneechan let's go home" Suzuna said

"Ie I'll stay bit more. I still need to finished analyzing the last play team made though I'm done cleaning" she proudly said

Suzuna smile and look at youichi who is busy typing on his laptop

"Well if you say so" then drag Sena to the door "we will go now Mamoneechan" she wave a hand and so did Mamori. Soon the rest leave the club room

Finally only Mamori and Hiruma was left. Mamori sat in the counter as she began writing again. After an hour it is already 6:30 when she was done. The room is so quiet only the popping of Hiruma's gum and the endless can be heard and sometimes her yawning which hiruma never failed to hear and see.

"You know you can always give it to me tomorrow" she heard him say

"No, this is the last time that I'll have anything to do with the team so I wanted to finished this"

Long silence yet again…Mamori felt pain as she said that. It was lie, it hurts to think that she'll leave the team… but this is for the best. She pack her things and went to the other room to check if all lights were out and when she returned back she saw a bag with 3 pieces of cream puff. When she look at Hiruma he is no longer there

"he could at least said something" then he took the her bag and the cream puff of course, turned off the light and lock the room. She look at the key to the club room in her hands "I'll give this back tomorrow"

And she left and of course on her way home, she ate her cream puffs

Mamori is now in front of her house, strange the lights out. She check her watch for the time and it is only 7:15 pm. She took out the keys but the one she had in her pocket was the key Musashi gave her earlier that day. She sigh. She opened her bag search for the key and in a moment the front door is opened.

She went inside and opened the light was surprised to see what is inside. The whole room was empty, no TV, sofa, etc.

"Maybe they have finished packing the appliances" she said but honestly she is scarred

Mamori then run to the kitchen, laundry room, dinning room, then upstairs to her parent's room lastly to her own room. she open the door and scan her own room. no bed, no drawers, no clothes, no everything. It's empty even the light bulb (honestly even that). She collapse on her knees and began to sob

"they could at least waited for me or even left a message." She said between her sobs then she heard her cell phone rang. She look who the caller was and was shock it was her father. Immediately she answered it

"Hello father?"

"Oh Mamori are you already home? Gommen ne we were not able to say good bye because a kind young man offered us a free ride from here to Nagoya." She heard her father said

'Well he sounds fine and happy about it' she thought then she heard her mother's voice from the other line

"Mamori chan, why didn't you told us that you got a nice boy friend already that can support you. If just say so we wouldn't have to force you to go with us" her mother said sounding happy about it

'eh? Boy friend? I have one? Who' she thought getting really confused now

"Anyway tell you boy friend for his kindness, we have arrive safely here in Nagoya. He said he'll take care of you and won't do anything that is irrelevant to our plan for your future. Really what a nice guy" her mother said slightly giggling about it like a normal teenager

"A-ah no, okaa san… who is my…" but she was cut off by his father who took the cell phone from his wife

"well the bill is getting quite expensive now, we better cut the line now. Remember be good and don't be such a burden to your boy friend" his father said and before they cut the line she heard her mother saying not to have any irresponsible act that she'll regret later

"W-wait" but she tried to speak but it was futile, the pone line was cut and she sigh "Wait till I met that self boyfriend of mine" she is really angry

Mamori went down stairs took her bag and went outside

"who does he think I am, if I just?" she said to herself and she was about to turn around after closing the door, she bump to somebody "I-I'm sorry" she said

"What took you so long fucking girlfriend" Mamori's eyes widened and look up to see who that self proclaim boy friend of hers

"H-Hiruma kun?" Mamori cannot believe this, the man whom Mr. and Mrs. Anezaki said is nice to give a free lift to Nagoya, the man they said nice enough to take care of her the man who proclaimed her boy friend is… is Youichi Hiruma "Wh-what are you doing here?" she manage to ask

Hiruma gave her his famous evil smile

"To pick up my fucking girl friend of course, honestly for a smart manager you're being fucking idiot" he teased then he took her school bag and snake his hand on her waist and they started walking before Mamori realized it "or would you rather prefer fucking wife since we'll be leaving in my place now? Kekekeke

Now this made Mamori snap to reality and stop walking. She look at him angry for a minute and then she started to cry

"Hiruma kun…. Arigatou…honto ni arigatou" she manage to say as tears began to form in her eyes

Hiruma look at the girl in front of her who is trying to keep her composure

"Honestly I'm happy that you're the person who problems to be my boyfriend; if it were somebody else, I… I… "

Hiruma looking down at her pull her into his chest and hug her

"I'm so scarred I thought… I thought they left me alone…" and finally she broke into tears

Mamori clutch Hiruma's school uniform with her hand as she buried her face on his chest it was a long time before Hiruma answered her, smiling well, smiling creepy so let's stay with the word smirking… hehehe

"What the fucking hell are you talking about fucking manager" he said and Mamori look at him "Do you fucking believe that I'll let the most useful woman in the team leave just like that"

And with that he lowered his face to her and let his lips touch hers. Mamori shock but close her eyes and she tried to kiss him back. Hiruma is the first one to break away

"kekekeke, next time you face some problems go and tell me straight away and forget about using some other fucking guys" he said. Mamori look at him expecting to see him grinning but he's not. He is actually serious about this

"And who said about other guy? As far as I can remember, I only told "IF" if I remember correctly" Mamori said smiling on him.

Mamori heard him make sound and she giggled when she remember something

"so what will be your answer to my last question, Youichi Hiruma, my self proclaim boy friend" she saw Hiruma's smile grew wider

"what else, I'll crash the fucking fool who tries to take you away and I'll make sure even his fucking relatives won't be able to recognize him. Or I can just simply break his bones until he can no longer the pain and choose to die on his own, or if I took on him which I don't think will happen unless I didn't get bored, I'll just let Cerberus chase him to he-" he was cut off when Mamori pull him down to kiss her

"I get it" and mamori pull Hiruma to start walking again "come on I'm hungry lets go home and eat dinner" she said

"what did you already finished that fucking bag of cream puff I gave you fucking manager? Honestly if you continue eating that you'll get fucking fat" He said allowing her to be drag but stop. He look at her confused, don't tell me she got offended.

Mamori walks towards him her bangs were covering her eyes

"And what if I did get fat, are you going to leave me?" her tone is serious

"Fat chance" he sarcastically said "even if eat sacs of that fucking sweet you'll never get fat cause you got worms in your stomach who do your digestion, kekekeke" and he run off because he knew what will come next

"MOU!!! Hiruma kun come back here!" Mamori said as he chase him but not angry but laughing.

When they arrived in Hiruma's place. Mamori was surprised to see that he is living in a place like this.

The condominium is has 10th floor and Hiruma's place is the penthouse. She found out that owner of the place is indebted to Hiruma but she doubt it

Hiruma tried to search for his key to his pocket but to no avail. The key is missing

'Of all the fucking time why now?' he thought. He pull our his M4A1 Carbine model gun and was about to break the door when Mamori came into view.

"What the fucking heck are you doing?" he ask

But Mamori didn't answer but took the key Musashi gave her and unlock the door

"So this key is for your front door" she said looking at him

"Where did you get that?" Hiruma ask

"Eh? Musashi gave this to me earlier" she explained

'that fucking old man' he thought and then went inside and opened the light.

He allowed Mamori to enter and automatically the door closed and lock. Hiruma walk towards the center and look back at her.

"There's 2 bedroom here. You can take the free room at the end of this corridor. I already put your belongings there which your mother pack. You can arrange them later if you want and if you have any question I'll be in the room at the other end of the corridor." Hiruma explained and was about to walk away when he remembered something and gave her the spare key

Mamori smile and enter her room.

"Wow, this room is really big, this is twice the size of my room back home." She commented. She saw the box neatly place on the corner and her favorite drawer was there too "Arigatou Hiruma kun" and she began fixing her things

Meanwhile Hiruma went to the balcony and dialed his pone in a speed of light. It and rang and when it was answered…

"Fucking Old man!!" he shouted. Musashi's pone is 10 inches away from his ears.

"Yo!" Musashi greeted back and he knew he is happy "So did you received my present?"

"Fucking pervert" Hiruma hissed

"Oi oi… you're the one thinking that not me" he said

"So why did you gave her my keys?" he asked

"You wanna know" Musashi smirk and Hiruma's vein just pop out "alright alright"

Musashi took a deep breath before explaining

"Well I already knew that your planning something but I don't know what it is so I decided to play along… you said you don't want boys going in and out of your place so I decided Mamori can do it instead… you know to check on you once in a while" he said looking at the sky

"You know you fucking don't have to do that" the blond man said "but in any way, arigatou" and before he could react he cut the line "better dial and order our dinner"

Meanwhile in the train station where Musashi is,

"Actually I am waiting for Mamori here to arrive just in case you weren't able to persuade her not to go. I am actually planning to gave her your place and surprised you when you go home."

Musashi threw his 3rd cigarette and let the smoke out and started to walk away

"Hiruma just don't make her cry again because I won't be able to help you next time"

Then his cell phone ring again

'What does he want now?' he thought but he saw a different caller on his phone. No name was registered as only numbers appeared on the screen. He answered it

"hello?

"Arigatou for your hard work Takekura san or should I say Musashi kun" a lady's voice can be heard from the other line

He smile

"No problem, where are you now?" he ask

"Me? I'm here at you club house with Suzuna chan. We're about to start the party you should come here too" in the back ground loud music and peoples laughters can be heard. Even Cerberus can be heard barking

"What is the whole team there too?" he ask

"Of course this is the party to celebrate Mamori and Hiruma's get together. By the way are you now?"

He smile and look at the stars

"I'm on my way there"

"Oh that's good, then I'll wait for you here" she said and he can hear her giggling

"sure" he replied but before he cut the line "Ne Oreya chan." He paused for a minute "Try not to get drank before I get there"

Back in Hiruma's place…

"Anou Hiruma kun?" Mamori called. She is now wearing a black shorts and a red tank top.

Well in short she is exposing great deal of skin here; Hiruma look at her

"What now fucking manager? You trying to seduced me now?" he said smirking making Mamori blush

"Baka" she retorted "ne Hiruma kun about our dinner?" she ask when suddenly the door bell rang

"Finally they arrived" Hiruma said

Mamori look at him confused and opened the door

"konbanwa your food delivery arrived" the young delivery boy said

The boy blushed when he saw Mamori in her attire

"Ka-kawaii" he whispered

"Oh Hiruma your ordered just arrived" she said then look at the delivery boy "arigatou"

The boy blushed more

"A-anou, missed you really look pretty" he commented and he heard it

Mamori smile

"Arigatou, here" she smiled more and handed him the payment and as she was about to take the food, the boy is staring at her more, making her uncomfortable "A-anou…"

"Just what are you taking so long" It was Hiruma, he snake his hand on her waist and place his head at her left shoulder looking at the young delivery boy "Oi fucking delivery brat, you can let go of our food now"

Mamori sweat drop, the delivery boy gulp and tremble and stutter

"A-a… go-gommen, thanks and order at us again" then the poor delivery boy run off

"What are you fucking doing flirting with him" he asked burying his face on the crook of her neck, she giggled

"I'm not flirting and why, are you jealous my self proclaim boyfriend?" she asked leaning on his chest

"tch, come on I'm hungry" and Hiruma pulled her inside while she just left giggle.

After eating dinner and washing the dishes, Mamori saw Hiruma seating in the sofa while watching something in the T.V. she sat besides him

"Ne, Hiruma kun?" Mamori is not looking at the TV "arigatou for making me stay. I really don't want to quite the team, I want to see everything till the end"

Mamori look at Hiruma and saw that he has fallen asleep. She smiled at him and pull Hiruma's head to her lap. (no perverted thoughts people). So now Hiruma's head is using Mamori's lap as his pillow. Her hands are playing in his hair

"You know, I really don't know what make you did that, saying you're my boy friend, allowing me to stay here… I'm sorry if I slap you yesterday. It must have hurt a lot" she sigh

"Of course it fucking hurt. Who told you to slap like that?" It was Hiruma who is now awake

Mamori panic because their position is quite awkward. She tried to push him away but he stop her.

"Don't think such things anymore. I only did that because I wanted to" he said then he place his hand on her left cheek "Besides, you after all is the only who see right through me"

Mamori close his eyes and smile

"But what about the team, are we going tell them? Wont it have any effects on them especially Monta kun?"

Hiruma smirk

"I can always use the devil hand book" he concluded

Mamori's POV

_That's right because of Hiruma, her life completely changed forever and she could never ask for more._

_He completely fell for this guy and will forever be for the rest of her life_

End of POV

"Oi what are you giggling at fucking manager?" he ask

"Nothing, I'm just happy I'm with my boy friend"

Hiruma smile deep inside feeling happy because he thought because of her always saying the "self proclaim boy friend" he felt like she just force her

"That's right my fucking girlfriend… YA-HA!!"

The end

Authors note:

Saphyre: yey I finished it… hope every likes it, the way I like and mamori and hiruma to end together…

Thanks for reading and I hope I received lots of reviews from all of you… thanks very much!!!

Sena: so who is Oreya?

Suzuna: new character?

Mamori: eh you didn't know??

Musashi: Oreya is Saphyre herself

Everyone reacted, mouth wide opened and eyes looks like about to pop out

Hiruma: Ya-Ya!


End file.
